You're One Person, I Can Be Two
by Mike Attak
Summary: Asada Miyu is NOT your average teen. Hyperactive is her life game and notihing can stop her from her constant sugar rush… except her dreaded pill that makes her seem anorexic, to her dismay. Now age 19 living in Japan for a whole year with.. rest in story
1. Chapter 1

Asada Miyu is NOT your average teen. Hyperactive is her life game and nothing can stop her from her constant sugar rush... except her dreaded pill that makes her seem anorexic, to her dismay. Now age 19 living in Japan for a whole year with her best friend Jyase Rardel and only enough pills to last HALF a year... how's she going to survive until her lost luggage arrives, which they promised it back within a few months due to difficulties? It's all written down in Asada Miyu ink in her head, but read to find out!

"And all goes to Hell!"

Laughter filled the Asada's living room as the horror movie played on the plasma screen. A tiny figure curled up on the couch was laughing hysterically and throwing popcorn at the TV while her friends watched. Watched her, of course.

"Ha ha!! Did you see that?! He shot the guy!!! Ha! He shot him!!! Ha ha ha! And he said "And all goes to Hell!" Ha ha!!" Popcorn flew across the room and bounced off of the flashing screen as she kicked her legs around, choking and spitting up popcorn.

Her friend Gen seated to her right pulled out her cell phone and dialed a seris of numbers, then put the phone to her ear. "Yes, hello? Doctor? Look, my friend is laughing hysterically and—No she's not on dru--… well, now that you mention it…"

Click!

"What the heck was that for?!" Her friend Jyase, seated to her left, exclaimed as he snatched the phone from her hand.

"I thought she was gonna die laughing!" Gen said and broke out into laughter herself.

They both turned to their friend, Miyu, who was still laughing.

"HA! She blew off his head! She actually blew off his friggin' head!!" Miyu gasped for air and clutched her stomach tightly, falling to the floor. She was lacking air and rolled around on the ground with no signs of calming down.

"Miyu! Oh, great, has she gone on another one of her… outbursts?" Miyu's mother entered the room and tried picking her daughter off of the ground. "Someone get her pill."

Instantly, Miyu's laughter ceased and she abruptly sat up, eyes quickly widening. "What?! Not my pill! No!!"

She got up and ran out on the room, into her bedroom and locked the door shut. Gen and Jyase was laughing as her mother went to go get her pill.

Miyu had ADHD, or Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. Want an easier term? She was very hyper because she was just born with it. And she disliked taking her pill to control her and get her to focus. Thus you meet what everyone that knows this about her as Kurenaimiyu. Or Red Miyu, which they associate as a loud and hyper and moody Miyu, whereas if she took the pill she was Aoimiyu, or Blue Miyu which meant she was calm and under control.

But you rarely saw Aoimiyu. That's because Miyu hated taking her pills. Her pills side effect was that if she ate them she would loose her appetite. Miyu was a small and fragile girl with barely any meat on her bones. She had taken the pill a lot when she was younger, but since two years ago she refused to take it because she said she could 'feel her backbone when she poked her stomach.' Basically, she felt as if she was anorexic. So she didn't take the pill as much as she could to she could eat, but sometimes she took the pill without even realizing it. Her mother would always find ways to slip it into her food or drinks. She usually hid it in a piece of cheese because Miyu loved cheese and always looked for it to eat.

At that particular moment, Miyu was in her room popping strips of cheese into her mouth.

"I'm really special 'cause there's only one of me! Lookit my smile I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me! When I'm sad and lonely I like to sing this song, it cheers me up because I know I won't be sad for long oh oh oh I'm so happy I can barely breathe! Puppy dogs, sugar, frogs, kittens, baby teeth! Watch out all you mothers I'm happy it's hardcore, happier than a coupon for a $20—"

"KURENAIMIYU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Miyu dashed into the living room where her mother was. "NO! Never! …. Oh, wait, I am here…."

She dashed back out of the room and dived under the kitchen table, holding her bag of cheese close to her chest. "Nya! My cheese! You no touchy!"

Well, this was Miyu at age 14, anyway.

Currently, she was aged 19, and she was already in college. She had taken many of the AP classes in high school, so she was finishing up college in one year. But this year she was moving to Japan to finish college because she was chosen to be an exchanged student, unwillingly. She may have been Japanese but she enjoyed America a lot more because they had her favorite brand of cheese.

"Damnit!" Miyu growled as she grabbed her duffel bag and headed out of the airport to the shuttle. Her luggage got lost and was boarded on another airplane off to China be mistake, leaving her with no clothes except for a T-shirt, shorts, and a jacket in her duffel bag and the clothes she was wearing now. They promised the luggage to be back in a few months since it as loaded on a mail plane.

"Oh, c'mon, Miyu, it'll turn up. We're going to stay here for a whole year to might as well just buy some new clothes," Jyase said who had come along. Only the top students were allowed to come, and Jyase was one of them along with Miyu and about 10 other kids. Gen's scores weren't high enough so she had to stay back in America.

"But I had my mega stash of cheese in that suitcase!!" Miyu whined, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest as she sat down in the bus. Jyase took a seat next to her.

"It's not that bad, really. What's in your duffel bag?" said Jyase, taking out a piece of paper.

"I've got my toothbrush, tooth paste, a jacket, a T-shirt, a pair of shorts, a hairbrush, some hair ties, sandals, an extra pair of shoes, a small stash of string cheese, my iPod, two mangas, and that's it."

Jyase wrote all of this down, and then suddenly looked up from his paper, his face a bit pale. "Um… anything else with you?" he asked a bit weakly, almost dreading the answer.

"Nope, that's it," Miyu said, grinning form ear to ear. A groaned was heard from Jyase and the shuttle took off.

"You mean you left the pills in the luggage?!" Jyase whispered frantically.

"No! Of course not! I left them at home!" Miyu corrected and pulled out her iPod.

Jyase sighed and pulled out a canister about the size of his hand. "Look, Miyu, I've only got enough pills here for you that will last about half a year. How are you going to get more?" Jyase and Gen always had a canister of pills for Miyu just in case.

"Well too bad!" Miyu replied proudly, and Jyase knew right away she was Kurenaimiyu.

"Look, you'll take the pill every other day, alright?" he compromised. Miyu turned up the volume on her iPod and pretended not to hear.

"…."

"Miyu?"

"…."

"Miyu!!"

"….I'm a little tea pot short and thin! Open the lid and put tea in! When the tea's all done you'll hear me roar! Tip me over and pour some more!" she sang happily, making everyone on the bus shout, "Shut up Miyu!!"

Miyu stuck out her tongue and continued to hum that song over and over again.

Two kids were going to be dropped off to one family, and they got to choose who to be with. Miyu and Jyase chose each other since Jyase was the only one with her pills and because they were friends.

Miyu and Jyase were being dropped off at the Kitamura's house, and they had an only child name Kazuya, who was 18. He was also in college, going to the same school as Jyase and Miyu, but he was a few months younger than them and turned 19 in September. It was now August.

"Hello my dears!" Mrs. Kitamura said with a heavy Japanese accent as she greeted Miyu and Jyase. Miyu held out her arms and hugged the tiny woman.

"Konnichiwa, Kitamura-san! Okurette gomen ne," Miyu replied cheerfully while apologizing for being a bit late, Jyase doing the same. He was unfamiliar to the Japanese culture and was grateful for once that Miyu was being dragged along with him.

"Daijoubuu daijoubuu Miyu-chan!" Mrs. Kitamura said, and brought them into the house. She had them set their things in the guest room and told them to come out into the living room when they were done packing, with broken English. Miyu and Jyase settled into the guest room, Miyu finished first with pretty much nothing to unpack.

"Are you going to tell Kitamura-san your luggage is in China somewhere?" Jyase asked. Miyu frowned and punched his arm. "Shut up! And not yet."

They headed downstairs to the living room when Miyu bumped into someone and fell to the floor hard on her bottom. The person she ran into was still standing.

"God! What the hell is a person doing right there?!" Miyu exclaimed, still on the floor.

"Well geez! What were _you_ doing right there?!" came a harsh rude voice. Miyu growled and looked up to find a Japanese boy about her age with dark hair coming a bit over his eyes and to the top of his neck. Her had on a dark blue zip-up jacket with the zipper down and faded jeans. He was a towering 5'11" with cold eyes, from whatever part of his eyes Miyu could see.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?!" Miyu shot back, standing up and getting right up in his face.

"What the hell is yours?! And who the hell are you?!" he spat. Jyase sighed and pried Miyu away from him, bowing in apology.

"Gomenasai, Kanojo wa baka desu," he said. The tall boy grunted and pushed past them.

"Just keep her away from me!" he said, but before he completely walked away Miyu broke away from Jyase and jumped onto the guy's back, tackling him to the ground.

"Hold it, buster! How come you speak such good English?!" she questioned. The boy struggled underneath her.

"You psycho! Get off of me!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"I went to school in America for 4 years straight when I was in 2nd to 6th grade! Now get off of me!!"

Miyu glared at him.

"Nani? Kazu!" Came the voice of Mrs. Kitamura. All three of the teens turned their heads to face her, and Miyu quickly jumped off of Kazu, who also pushed her off. Mrs. Kitamura began scolding him in Japanese and Kazu rolled his eyes while he walked over to her, arguing.

Miyu brushed herself of and stood beside Jyase.

"What're they saying?" Jyase asked.

"Well, Kitamura-san is scolding Kazu for being impolite to the guests, meaning me and you, and he's saying I started it, and she's saying she doesn't care because we are the guests and she wants him to treat us with respect and help us around and get along with us because we will be here for a whole year," Miyu summarized. Kazu sighed as he walked over to them both. He mumbled something to them without making eye contact.

"Kazu," his mother said warningly. Kazu mumbled again only a bit louder.

"Kazu!"

"Ok I'm sorry!" he practically screamed in Miyu's face. She smiled brightly and hugged him. "Forgiven!"

Kazu stared at her a bit shocked, but nodded and watched his mother leave the room smiling to go get her husband.

"Alright, Kazu? Correct?"

"Yes and don't think you're on good terms with me just because of a hug," he grumbled, sitting down on the couch.

"Well I know that but you just surrendered to me!!" Miyu laughed.

"You mean a midget, right?"

Miyu growled and flicked the side of his head. "I'm not a midget! I'm 5'2"!!" she exclaimed.

"5'11" here."

Miyu pouted and sat back on the couch with Kazu to her left and Jyase to her right.

"Um, well, anyway…. I'm Jyase Rardel and this is my best friend Miyu Asada…" Jyase introduced.

"You already know who I am," Kazu said and shook hands with Jyase. "So how come you're friends with a psycho midget?"

Miyu growled but put on a smile as Mr and mrs. Kitamura entered the living room.

"Welcome to our home, Jyaesu and Miyu," Mr. Kitamura said with a Japanese accent, pronouncing Jyase's name a bit wrong.

"Um, you can call me Jay," Jyase offered. Mr. Kitamura obviously knew more and better English than his wife and nodded.

"Jay, then. Both of you, welcome. You will be staying here for a year so get comfortable and do not feel shy, intimidated, or uncomfortable around any of us. We shall be like family during your time here in Japan."

Miyu bowed her head. "Arigato gozaimasu, Kitamura-san."

"I see you speak Japanese, Miyu-san?"

"Hai. I'm Japanese myself."

Mr. Kitamura's lips curved up into a small slightly wrinkled smile. "Then we shall teach you Japanese, you shall teach us English."

Miyu nodded. "Hai!"

Miyu and Jyase headed up to their rooms, Kazu following.

"So, Kazu," Miyu began, "know any good coffee houses?"

Kazu opened his mouth to speak but Jyase beat him to it. "Um, actually, I know a few so I can tae you there later, Miyu."

Kazu stared at them funny but shrugged it off. "So how old are you both?"

"19," Jyase said.

"Same," Miyu piped up, eating string cheese.

"I'm 18, turning 19 next month," Kazu said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well anyway… I'm bored do you guys have Pucca in Japan?" Miyu said and walked downstairs. Kazu and Jyase followed her to the TV.

"Yes we have Pucca, it's in Japanese," Kazu replied.

"Don't tell her that!!! She'll be on this couch watching it for HOURS!" Jyase said, pulling Miyu up from the couch.

"Nooo! My Pucca!! She is my role model!!!" Miyu whined and tried going back to the TV, but Kazu dragged her out the door, leaving Jyase to the TV with a triumphant grin on his face.

"So," Kazu started, "it's around lunch time…. What do you like to eat?"

"CHEESE!" Miyu cried, causing a few people to stare.

"Shut up!" he growled.

"Oi, Kazu-kun!!"

Kazu and Miyu whipped around to find 3 tall Japanese boys coming towards them. Kazu waved and grinned. "Oi!"

They approached them and saw Miyu. "Gaarufureendo?" one of them asked.

Miyu frowned. "Yeah right! Like I'd be his girlfriend!" she said, getting their attention.

"You speak English, huh?" the second one said. Kazu shot Miyu a look.

"Um, she's an exchanged student from America staying at my house for a year…" he explained but was cut off by his friends.

"EH?! You get to have a cute chick at your place for a whole YEAR?! Invite us over more!"

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Sure, but you can have her, she's a psycho and ugly anyway."

At this, Miyu glared at him and walked over to stand next to the first one of his friends. "Geez! If you didn't want me around all you had to do was say so!"

Kazu was taken aback because he only meant it as a joke. "Look, I—"

"Nevermind! Tell Jyase I'll be gone for a while!" she interrupted and walked off with Kazu's friends. He growled and kicked up some dust. "Stupid girl!! It was only a joke! What's her problem?!" he shouted and stormed back home. When he got there, he saw Jyase laughing at the movie he was watching, Beat Kids.

"Hey! Where's Miyu?" Jyase asked. Kazu kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch angrily.

"She's out somewhere."

Jyase sat up and stared at Kazu. "ALONE?!"

"Yeah? So what?"

Jyase was flippin' out and he jumped up from his seat, grabbing at his hair frantically.

"What's eatin' you?" Kazu asked boredly. Jyase grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up a bit.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU JUST LET HER GO ALONE LIKE THAT?! YOU'RE THE HOST!!!"

"Look, she got all worked up over a joke—"

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE'S KURENAIMIYU RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"What the hell?? Red Miyu?"

"Yes!!" Jyase groaned and grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. "C'mon, we have to go get her now!!"

"I don't see what's the problem he—"

Jyase turned abruptly to Kazu, making him stop in his tracks.

"Miyu is NOT normal. She has ADHD, Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. She didn't take her pill today so everything today you have witnessed over her was because of her disorder. She's known as Kurenaimiyu when she doesn't take her pill. That's when she's loud and hyper and VERY moody, and VERY sensitive! Only Aoimiyu is completely safe to be around, that's when she has taken her pill," he explained.

Immediately Kazu felt terrible. He didn't mean to offend her, he was just joking, but if he had known earlier, he wouldn't have done what he did.

"Hold on, she's off with my friends, I'll give them a call," he said, grabbing his cell phone and dialing his friend's number.

"I can't believe this! Let her go off with your friends?!" Jyase kept muttering.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Oi! Shinji! Kazu desu!"

"Oh! Konnichiwa!"

"Just put Miyu on the phone!"

"The foreign girl?"

"Yes!"

"Uhh…"

"Shinji…. What did you do to her?!"

"Eto… Kazu, don't take this harshly…"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"She ran away!!! Damnit that hurt my ear!"

Kazu froze and dropped his cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jyase picked up the fallen cell phone to hear cackling on the other end. Familiar cackling of two voices. Jyase rolled his eyes and help the receiver up to his mouth, taking a very deep breath.

"GEN AND MIYU GET BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Kazu broke away from his daze and quickly snatched back his cell phone. "Shuji?! You lying bastard! Where's Miyu?!" he hollered, but the laughing on the other line did not cease for a long time.

"Oi! Put Jyase back on the phone!" A feminine voice demanded after a few minutes. Kazu sighed and handed Jyase the phone.

"Hello?" Jyase said monotonously.

"Jyase!" squealed the same voice on the other line, "How's it going?"

"Look, Gen, I don't have time for this! Put Miyu on the phone!"

He heard fumbling, and then a peppy voice said, "Yeah?"

"Miyu!" Jyase grinned, telling a lie to get her attention, "You know that Mrs. Kitamura is crying her eyes out and fainted when she heard you were gone?! How could you worry us all like that?!"

Silence was heard from both ends. Kazu stared at Jyase for lying, then the receiver, then Jyase, and then back at the phone again.

"Oh no I'm coming back right now!" Miyu cried, then hung up. Jyase handed the phone back to Kazu who briskly got it and shoved it into his pocket.

"What was that all about??" he said. Jyase shrugged.

"Looks like Miyu found Gen and invited her over to your friend's house."

Kazu's face showed more confusion than ever. "Gen? Who's that?"

"Our friend Genma Nymphira, but she prefers to be called by her last name, Gen for short. She's our other best friend who wasn't able to come to Japan," Jyase explained. Kazu let out an angry groan.

"Why the hell would Shuji joke around at a time like this?!" Kazu muttered.

"It's probably all Miyu's doing. She likes to mess with people's heads. You know, she's very persuasive," Jyase replied. Kazu shot him a weird look and it took Jyase a while to get why.

"Eww! No! Miyu's not like that! She's persuasive as in she threatens people sometimes to do her bidding…"

Kazu slammed his head against the wall. _Ugh, _He thought, _How am I going to survive living with a guy who's so uptight and quiet followed by a girl who's COMPLETELY maniacal and psycho who doesn't even like to take her own pills to control it?? Why did kaa-san agree to this?? What's so fun about sharing your house with complete strangers? I know enough English! She's probably only doing this for her own benefit… Fun…. Ha, yeah right…_

"Kazu-kun! Tadaima!!" someone shouted and wrapped their arms around Kazu, knocking him to the ground. Kazu fell with an 'oof', the figure on top of him and nuzzling his neck.

"Get off of me, Miyu!" was his muffled reply, but Miyu was pried on tightly to him.

"What's with you!?" Kazu said but only got a slap to his right cheek.

"You idiot! How could you seriously leave me with complete perverted friends?? It's a good thing I found Gen before they went crazy!" she scolded with her accusing right hand, her left one pointed at a taller shy girl next to Jyase.

"You mean crazy like you?" Kazu mumbled, luckily Miyu didn't hear.

"Ok, Kazu, this is my best friend—aside from Jyase—Gen!" she pushed the girl forward, but she just kept her head down.

"Um… h-hi…" she whispered. Kazu raised an eyebrow and bowed his head. "Hi, I'm Kitamura Kazu…"

The girl blushed and retreated behind Jyase, the only teenage boy she was comfortable around. "She doesn't like me or something?" Kazu asked Miyu.

"Not exactly, she's got a bit of Xenophobia," Miyu answered.

Kazu just stared at Miyu, who rolled her eyes.

"Fear of strangers, dummy!"

"Oh…"

Kazu looked back at Gen, who was shaking and clinging to Jyase, showing no signs of letting go.

"Then aren't you stupid for bringing her here?" Kazu said. Miyu shrugged.

"She wanted to come because Jyase was here."

"Then how did she get along with my friends?"

"She didn't. We were using his house phone, girls in one room, boys in another, and two phones. So it was actually a 3 way convo!" Miyu said happily and went back to hug Gen. "Shh, it's alright, hun, Kazu's just a big dummy who we've known long enough to trust!"

Gen giggled slightly and nodded, gripping onto Miyu's hand.

"Can Gen bunk with us?"

Kazu was surprised, but scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, my mom only was expecting you and Jyase…."

Miyu walked right up to Kazu, still holding Gen's hand, and got right up in his face, giving him the puppy eyes. Now Kazu mostly did _not_ fall for this because all the girls at his school that gave him that look didn't do it very well, but… Miyu obviously had some practice.

"Arg… oh, erm…. Alright, I'll go ask kaa-san," he mumbled and walked into the kitchen where his mother was.

_**Later that night….**_

Gen and Miyu were in the guest room. Gen had taken Jyase's bed, while Jyase was sleeping on an inflatable mattress in Kazu's room.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Mii-chan," Gen said as she lay on her bed.

"No prob, Gen-Gen! But what were you doing here in Japan?" Miyu said.

"Um, well… mother was mad I didn't have good enough grades to come here, so… I bought a ticket and arrived here about an hour after you guys landed, except I realized I didn't know where you were, and you remember I lost my cell phone last week. All I knew was that you and Jyase were somewhere in Osaka… so I came to find you guys! And I added myself to the list as a new student at your school!"

Miyu hugged her friend tightly. "I'm glad you and Jyase can tolerate me. But Kazu… his head's going to explode from all of this!" she giggled, Gen soon following along.

"You know, back home, everyone said it was quiet because you were here. I missed things being loud and fun, which is another reason why I came here!" Gen added cheerfully.

"Sometimes I kind of wish I was normal…. Like I didn't have this disorder. My mom might be a bit prouder that I don't have these sudden outburst when she's trying to impress people."

Outside her slightly open door, Kazu was eavesdropping, a glass of milk in his hand and a small smile on his face.

_I never knew she could be so calm, _He thought, his smile then fading, _but no one should ever wish they were something they're not._

He continued on to his room and set the glass of milk on the nightstand. Jyase was on his mattress reading a manga.

"Hey, Jyase—"

"You can just call me Jay."

"Well, Jay, then… do Miyu's parents praise her at all?"

Jay turned to face Kazu. "And why did this all of a sudden come to mind?"

"Well," he began, but stopped himself from revealing why. "I was just… wondering."

Jay wasn't exactly buying it, but he said, "Would you be proud of your child in the future, no matter what their condition?"

"Well ye—"

"Would you still love them?"

'Of cour—"

"Would you just go to them everyday and hug them because you're just happy they're there?"

"Who could say no to th—"

"Miyu's parents."

Kazu's mind took a while to catch up to what Jay was saying, but once he got it, he could only lay on his bed and think about it.

_Miyu's parents seem so…. Cruel. How could they not love their child no matter what? How could someone be so heartless?_

Kazu did not say anything else that night. The next minute, Miyu and Gen barged into the room, and Gen actually smiled at Kazu. "Hello Kazu. Did we interrupt you in your sleep?" she greeted a bit nervously.

Kazu smiled back and shook his head.

Gen nodded and sat next to Jay, asking to read the manga in his hands. Soon they were bickering, and Miyu sat on the edge of Kazu's bed, facing him.

"Hey Kazu! Whatcha doin'?"

Kazu rolled over so he wasn't facing her.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

Kazu still didn't answer. Miyu looked over at Gen and Jay, but Jay just shrugged and Gen shook her head.

"PMS?" Gen mouthed to her, and Miyu shook her head too.

"Alright, well we just wanted to say good night to you two! So good night!" Miyu said, hugging Jay and Gen doing the same. She looked over at Kazu for a moment, hesitated, then walked over to him and gave him a light hug.

"Night the both of you!"

_**The next morning….**_

"Miyu! Get up! Time for school!" Gen said, shaking her sleeping friend awake. Miyu mumbled something and pulled the covers farther over her head.

"Come on, Miyu! You're going to be late!"

Miyu groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep from her big almond eyes. "Wha…. Why now?"

She looked up at Gen who was in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit. It was a while blouse with a grey jacket and red tie. The skirt was short and grey. In her hands was the same outfit that Miyu assumed was for her. She reached out and grabbed it, pulling it back to her and falling back to sleep.

"No!! Miyu!! Get up! Kitamura-san will get angry!"

"No she won't…"

"Then Kazu will!"

Miyu groaned and sat back up. She didn't get much sleep last night because she was thinking about Kazu's strange behavior. She groaned again and changed quickly into the outfit, pulling out a piece of cheese from her bag and the capsule of pills Jay had. Sickened, she got a bottle of water, popped the pill in her mouth, and then washed it down with water. She made a disgusted face that Gen giggled at, and then she put the string cheese in her mouth and ran out the door.

"Whoah! Wait Miyu! Do you even know where the school is?" Gen called after her. Miyu was standing outside of the doorway, or at least she was until she got knocked over by someone—again.

"Oh! Sorry…"

Miyu looked up at the boy and grinned. "Good morning to you too, Kazu! C'mon, we've got to get to school! Where's Jay?" She looked around for Jay, then back at Kazu. He was wearing a jacket like hers only in size Men and it was open, with the same ugly red tie, and grey long pants with black dress shoes.

"Wow. Don't you look sharp! Do girls go after you often?" Miyu gaped.

"Well… yes, they do…" Kazu timidly replied.

"I see… where is Jay?" she asked, feeling a wave of calmness wash over her. The medicine had kicked in. Kazu pointed up the block.

"Walking to school. I told him to go ahead, and I'd wait behind for you two," he explained. Miyu nodded with a smile and bowed.

"Well, we're both ready now, so we can go," she said, grabbing Gen's wrist and walking alongside Kazu. He looked at Miyu strangely and noticed that she didn't have an outburst once this morning. Could it be…?

"Um… Miyu?" he said.

"Yes?" she politely replied. It gave Kazu the chills.

"Why are you so…. Calm?"

"Calm?"

Gen tapped on Kazu's shoulder and mouthed to him, "Meds."

Kazu nodded slowly and shook his head at Miyu. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Miyu smiled brightly. "If you say so. Look! The school! Wow! I've never been to such a big school!"

Gen gasped. "Uwaaa! This is gonna be so cool! C'mon, you guys! Jay's already inside the school, and we'll be late otherwise!"

Gen grabbed Kazu's and Miyu's arms, dragging them both into the school.

_**In the classroom…**_

"Ohyao gozaimasu, minna!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mitano Sensei!"

The teacher, Mitano Sensei, beamed at the class and said, "Today we have 3 new exchanged students form America that will be here with us for this one school year! Please make them feel welcome and help them around the school, alright?"

"Hai," came the usual dull monotonous reply of the classroom. Kazu was sitting up in the front, already knowing who they were.

Gen, Jay, and Miyu walked into the class in that order. Kazu heard whispers from behind him and heard many of the guys say, "Whoah! Lookit that last girl! Hontou ni kawaii desu ne! I'd so date her!"

"Yeah man! I'd ask her out any day!"

"Dude, I call dibs on the other girl!"

"Yeah, she's totally hot!"

"No, that last girl is hotter!"

A growl emitted from Kazu's throat as he heard his classmates talk about Miyu and Gen. A few girls were dazzling at Jay as well.

"Oooh! I hope he's single!"

"What if one of them is already dating him?"

"No! They'd better stay away from him!"

The teacher hit her ruler on the desk. "Hush up, class! You three, my name is Mitano Sensei. Please introduce yourselves to the class," she flashed them a sweet smile.

"U-Um… m-my name i-is G-Genma Nymphi-ira… Pl-please call m-me Gen…" Gen stammered, bowing her head shyly. More whispers from the boys behind Kazu.

"She's so cute! I'm gonna ask her out later!"

"Yeah! Let me date her too!"

Next was Jay. "Hi, my name is Jyase Rardel… Call me Jyase."

Girls in the class swooned, and Kazu rolled his eyes. _Geez, just because they're new._

Miyu looked up at the class and smiled sweetly. "Ohayo! Namae wa Asada Miyu! I looked forward to spending this school year with you!"

The guys behind Kazu gasped and said loudly together, "Kawaii!!"

Miyu blushed and bowed. "A-Arigato…"

Mitano Sensei turned to the three of them, "Alright, please take your seats, there's one next to Kiritani Shuji, one next to Wareta Yume, and one next to Kitamura Kazu."

Gen took the seat next to Shuji, whom she somewhat knew as Kazu's friend already. Shuji waved to her. "Hey! You _are_ coming to this school!"

Gen shyly nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Jay took a seat next to Yume, and giggled. "Hi! I'm Yume!"

"So I see," Jay said with a dashing smile. Jay knew how to get the girls, he just didn't want them most of them time.

Naturally, Miyu sat next to Kazu, grinning. "Hi Kazu!"

Kazu grunted in reply. The boys behind him, however, went right on talking to her.

"Hey! Wanna come to my place after school? No parents!"

Miyu blushed and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry… I'm busy…"

"Then date me!" Another said. Miyu shook her head. "I'm n-not interested in dating… gomenasai…"

This irritated Kazu even more. He was used to Miyu giving a smart-ass remark, or even a funny comment to turn them down, but now she was just so… polite and innocent. He missed the old Miyu.

During lunchtime, Jay sat at a table with Gen and Miyu. Kazu walked over and sat next to Jay.

"Hey… where are your friends?" he said. Kazu jerked his thumb back behind him.

"In the lunch line. Can I ask you something in private?"

Jay looked at Gen and Miyu, who looked back at him. "Sure. I'll be right back you two, don't get in trouble."

Jay walked a ways away with Kazu, and soon they were out of earshot from their two friends. "Alright, what's up?"

"Well," Kazu started, "It's about Miyu's pills. How long do they last in a day?"

"About… 7 hours. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just that she seems so…"

"Different? Innocent? Calm? Kind? Shy?"

"Well… yes."

Jay smiled. "Dude, you so want her."

Kazu was taken aback, "Eh?! N-No I don't! I'm just saying I'm not used to it!"

"You weren't used to when she was acting up without the pill, so how could you already get used to it?"

"I just… I'm not sure, but why would I or anyone else go after a girl like her? I've got tons of other girls to choose from easily!"

Jay froze as he looked behind Kazu. Kazu turned around and saw Miyu, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, her lips trembling.

"Oh shit… Miyu, you don't unders--"

"I hate you!!" Miyu shouted, running back to the lunch area. Kazu began to go after her, when Jay hurriedly grabbed his arm.

"I haven't made the whole 'You break her heart, I break your back' deal with you, but now I don't think it entirely matters," he said. Kazu shook his head.

"I… I didn't think she'd hear me…"

"So you don't care that you just hurt her like that?!"

Jay swung a punch at Kazu, but he dodged it. "The hell?! I didn't mean it!"

Jay stood back up, giving Kazu a glare. "You'd better fix this."

_**After School…**_

Kazu was walking home with Shuji and his two other friends, Mastumoto Toshima and Kusano Akira. Shuji was rambling on about Gen, Toshima and Akira were listening and joking about as well. Kazu stayed quiet the whole time.

"Oi, Kazu! What's with you? You haven't said anything! Where are those three exchanged kids?"

"Walking home by themselves," Kazu muttered.

"Well, wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Toshima said, rubbing his stomach. Kazu shrugged.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going home. My dad wanted me to help him with something," he fibbed and waved his friends off.

Shuji leaned over to Akira and whispered in his ear, "Dude he's so lying."

Kazu walked home slowly, showing that he was sulking a bit. How was he going to sort things out with him and Miyu? If he didn't, Jay would certainly have him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life within 3 minutes, and if he did sort things out… what would happen? Anything could!

He emitted a sad sigh and walked past the many alleyways that were always lurking with homeless and criminals.

Miyu ran off after school was over by herself, not even bothering to wait up for Gen or Jay. She felt so hurt by Kazu's words.

_But it's not like we ever cared for each other that way! _She kept telling herself, but it didn't have much effect on her. She still ached inside, but why?

_Maybe because those words can make anyone feel bad?_ She pondered.

Miyu didn't entirely recognize the part of the streets she was walking on, and before she knew it, she was lost.

"Great," she huffed, turning around to leave the alleyway she came to. "Now I'm going to miss Pucca."

Two strong arms grabbed her roughly from behind and put a knife to her neck. She panicked and held her breath, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Give me all of your money! Now!!" it was a male's voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I have no money with me right now!"

"Then give me your jewelry!"

"I have none of that either!"

Then Miyu remembered the charm bracelet Gen had given to her when they were in kindergarten. It was made of silver.

The criminal didn't recognize this and pressed the blade harder to her throat, drawing little drops of blood.

"Then I could let you go... But not so fast."

He pushed Miyu away from him and slammed her into the wall, giving her arm a good kick. She cried out in pain and tears streamed down her cheeks from her eyes.

"Please! Stop!"

She held up her hands to push him away, and as she did this, her sleeves fell back and revealed her shining silver charm bracelet. The criminal realized this and growled.

"So, you think lying in the face of danger is funny, eh? Heh, I gave you a warning already!"

He swung the knife out at her, but she ducked and ran out behind him, farther into the alley. It was a dead end.

_'This is it…' _she moaned miserably in her thoughts. She shut her eyes tight as she heard footsteps approaching. They were slow and lazy; she could almost see the ugly smirk plastered on his unshaved face, his eyes wild for the sight of death and blood.

But, another set of footsteps were heard, these were loud and quick. There was a small silence, and then she heard the criminal curse and yelp.

Slash!

Whack!

Thud!

Miyu winced at each sound she heard, trying to shrink farther back into the alley, trying to become invisible. Soon, she heard a horrifying SNAP!

She was afraid to open her eyes, but when she did, she came face to face with her savior.

"K-Kazu!" she cried, rushing out to hug him. She let her tears burst out onto his jacket sleeve, forgetting about everything he had said earlier.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking, walking out in alleyways all by yourself! You could get killed, robbed, raped…. Anything could happen!"

Miyu pulled away from him abruptly, wiping her tears away with her sleeve before shouting, "I **_know_**!! I already **_know_** what could've happened! And I thank you for saving me so it **_couldn't_** happen! What the hell do you think I need right now?! It's definitely not a lecture or a scolding!"

Kazu was taken aback by all of this. She wasn't nice and under control anymore… Had her medicine wore off already?

"Look, Miyu—"

"Just shut up for a minute! I don't need you to say anything else to add to this freakin' nightmare!"

"I'm not going t—"

"Didn't I just say—"

Before Miyu could even utter the next word to her sentence, Kazu quickly leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a demanding kiss, but it was just soft and innocent. Miyu didn't even realize it until he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers lightly. She was pushed up against the brick alley wall, his right hand stretched out and pinned next to her head.

"Look, I apologize for everything I said, I didn't mean it. I'm not trying to gain you as an enemy, all right? Let's just start over from here on," he said. Miyu gave a slow and short nod.

"Alright..."

"And one more thing," he began. Miyu's eyes gazed into his with a bit of a questioning look.

"Please, don't ever take your pill again as long as you're around me. I like you better when you're hyper and happy and dorky."

Miyu laughed a bit and poked his nose. "Hey! I wasn't a dork! And you know, you ruined the moment!"

Kazu laughed as well, standing up and pulling her away from the wall. "C'mon, we've still got homework to do."


End file.
